


mostly void, partially spores

by ayendae



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Intern Barb, because why not?, but not really, probably kind of bad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayendae/pseuds/ayendae
Summary: A beautiful Indiana community, where the moon is bright, the forests deep, and where horrible monsters stalk outside our bedroom windows while we all pretend to be asleep.Or, the Welcome to Night Vale/Stranger Things parody/crossover that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 30
Kudos: 12





	1. The Vanishing Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child goes missing. Plus, a new addition to Hawkins.

Think about the difference between seven and thirteen. Is it important? Probably not. But it also could be the difference between life and death.

Welcome…to Hawkins.

Well, listeners. That was quite a power outage last night, wasn’t it? Almost the entire town lost electricity, but thanks to the vague yet menacing laboratory, just outside of town, things seem to be up and running again. When asked for an explanation for last night’s blackout, a spokesman told us: “Just an…accident! Yup! Definitely nothing horrible happened last night to merit such a huge blackout. Nothing at all.” The spokesman had several large scratches, as though an animal or something had clawed at his face. When asked about the scratches, the spokesman, visibly sweating, said “My, uh, cat woke me up this morning. Those darn cats!” Then he made a comment about how warm it was, shouted “Look over there!” and pointed, then ran away.

In other news, Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, says that her son, Will, never came home last night. Apparently, he went to his friend Mike Wheeler’s house, and she hadn’t seen him since then. Hopefully Will’s just lost in the woods or something, and I’m sure he’ll be found very soon. We here at Hawkins Community Radio wish Will good luck getting home, wherever he is.

Let’s have a look at the community calendar.

Today, Monday, will be…normal. Nothing will happen today. There will be school for the children, sports practice for teenagers, and PTA meetings for the parents. Mysterious men in white hazmat suits will be seen around town conducting equally mysterious business, as usual.

Tuesday will be a party at the Harrington house. Our intern, Barb, will attend the party with her friend Nancy. Have fun, Barb! Also, those mysterious men in hazmat suits will continue to conduct their mysterious business, and you would do well not to interfere.

Wednesday, we will realize that Christmas is closer than we realized, and all of us will start decorating. It might be a little bit early, but tis the season!

Thursday will continue the Christmas spirit. The mysterious men in hazmat suits will gather in the public park and sing muffled carols through their helmets, and give out candy canes and little cards that say “Merry Christmas! This never happened.”

Friday we will wake up, confused and disoriented. We will not know how we got in our beds, or what happened in the last eight hours or so. We will wander our homes in confusion, looking out the windows at the cold fall sunlight, and we will ask ourselves what happened last night. We remember watching the mysterious men in hazmat suits in the park, and then nothing else. But it’s just a small memory lapse. Perhaps we went out drinking with our friends and drank ourselves into a coma.

Perhaps we don’t remember because we don’t want to.

Saturday will be a day none of us will want to remember. But we will. And we will never want to remember anything ever again.

This has been the community calendar.

Benny Hammond, owner of Benny’s Burgers, says that a mysterious, short-haired child showed up at his restaurant today and tried to steal a basket of fries. According to Benny, the child was wearing a hospital gown, speaks only in monosyllables, and has a tattoo on her wrist with the number “011.” “Children with tattoos!” Benny told us. “What is society coming to?” Benny then turned to the mysterious, short-haired child, who was glaring rather intensely at a nearby fan. The fan stopped spinning, as though it had been unplugged.

The vague yet menacing laboratory, just outside of town, has expressed curiosity about the mysterious, short-haired child. “We just want to know exactly where the child is at this exact minute!” said a spokesperson from behind a nearby tree. “We’re just…concerned, is all! It’s not like we’re trying to hide a top-secret government experiment that recently escaped, or anything!” The spokesperson then tiptoed away, got into a van, and left us all standing there at the side of the road.

The search for Will Byers is on! Jim Hopper—you know, the chief of police? —has been scouring the town for any clues of Will’s whereabouts. So far all they’ve found is a gum wrapper, an interesting-looking stick, the perfect skipping rock, and…nothing else. Oh, although they did find a bicycle that looks a lot like Will’s bicycle, situated in a place very close to where he probably disappeared. But…probably a coincidence, right? Jim has organized a search party, which everyone is encouraged to attend for a few hours of wandering the woods with a flashlight in the rain. Free food if you bring it yourself, and free drinks when the rain mixes with your own regretful tears about how things could have been different. You will reflect on the things you should have done differently. You shouldn’t have broken up with Joyce in high school. You should have known that your beautiful daughter wouldn’t live long. You should have done more to salvage your marriage. You shouldn’t have run to here, this small town, where everybody knows your name and where nobody cares about how you really feel. The wind will blow, and your tears will seem to run sideways in the storm.

Speaking of storms, let’s have a look at the weather.

<https://youtu.be/FTQbiNvZqaY>

Well, that rain doesn’t seem to be clearing up anytime soon, listeners. The search party is still out there, with their flashlights, wandering around the woods. We hope you all are staying as dry as possible, both to the search party and to Will Byers.

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, lies in her bed at this moment. Perhaps she is listening to this very station. Perhaps she is simply lying in silence, looking at her ceiling, thinking of her son.

It will be all right, Joyce. Your son will be home safe and sound by tomorrow morning, guaranteed! I’m sure nothing strange or mysterious will happen this week. Everything will be fine, listeners. Everything is going to come out the way it always does—normal.

And with that, I bid you goodnight, Hawkins.

Goodnight.


	2. The Phone Calls From No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, gets some very strange phone calls. Intern Barb goes to a party, plus another death and a message from Hawkins Power and Light.

Episode Two:

The danger is coming. The danger is coming closer now. It’s almost here, and it will bring us all to our knees.

Welcome…to Hawkins.

Sad news today, listeners. Benny Hammond, owner of Benny’s Burgers…is dead. He committed suicide last night, sitting at a table in his diner. Jim Hopper—you know, the chief of police? –says that Benny had no reason to kill himself…but he did so anyway. Benny was discovered by Connie Frazier, who nobody has ever seen around here before, and whose hands were strangely red, as though covered in ketchup or blood. Connie says that she walked in just as Benny happened to pull the trigger. Benny will be missed dearly, listeners, both at this radio station and around town.

The mysterious, short-haired child, who was with Benny yesterday, has also vanished, just like Will. According to Connie, the mysterious, short-haired child was in the diner, and ran out the back door before she could be caught. “I think that this child killed Benny and made it look like a suicide!” Connie told us, wiping her red, sticky hands on her suit pants. “We need to find that child! If anyone happens to hear anything about her, be sure to tell me immediately.”

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, says that she received a phone call last night. Said that the phone call was from her son, Will. Said that he only breathed into the phone, and that a strange, animalistic growl was heard. Said that the phone suddenly exploded in her hands, burning it to a crisp. Joyce was seen at the general store today, buying a new phone and smoking a cigarette.

In brighter news, today is a small party, held by Steve Harrington at his house. The party will be attended by his friends Tommy H and Carol, his girlfriend Nancy, and her best friend, Barb, who also happens to be our station intern. Surely nothing bad can happen at this party. Maybe this party is exactly what our teenagers need to cheer them up!

One teenager who really needs a party is Jonathan Byers, Will’s older brother. The poor guy has been skulking around everywhere, skipping school to go and look for his lost brother, putting up posters around town. We here at Hawkins Community Radio say to cheer up! Will could be home any day now, Jonathan! Everything will be all right.

And now, a word from our sponsor.

Just out of curiosity, have any of you happened to have seen a figure, nine feet tall with sharp claws, wandering the town lately? Have any of you encountered a mysterious, short-haired child with strange powers? Have you seen any, say, portals to other dimensions in your house? If so, let us know! We’ll have someone down there in a jiffy to take care of both the problem and you! We’ll take care of you real good! Don’t try to resist! It’s pointless!

Hawkins Power and Light. We know that you know, and we’re coming to get you.

This has been a word from our sponsor.

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, told us that she has just received another call from her missing son. This time, all the lights in her house began to act very strangely. They turned on and off, on and off, making a path to Will’s room. Then, once she was in the room, the walls suddenly began to move, and a hand reached out for her, trying to grab her. Joyce told us this while hiding under her car with her hands over her head, so it was hard to pick up most of what she was saying. If we got anything incorrect—sorry, Joyce! It was kind of hard to understand you.

Jim Hopper—you know, the chief of police? –says that he thinks that Will Byers may have been kidnapped. When asked who might have kidnapped Will, Jim waved his hands in a vague motion, saying “Oh, you know. Someone.” When asked about the mysterious phone calls that Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, has been receiving, Jim declined to comment, choosing instead to look at his watch, shout “Look at the time! Must be going!”, and then hurriedly climb into his truck and drive away.

Jonathan Byers, Will’s older brother, was just seen taking pictures of the place where Will vanished. Perhaps he’s looking for his brother himself. Apparently, he looked around, and walked into the forest, alone.

Probably nothing bad. I’m sure it’s totally innocent.

The vague yet menacing laboratory, just outside of town, has been remarkably silent today. The mysterious men in white hazmat suits have been conspicuously absent. I didn’t even see one sitting at the foot of my bed this morning, watching me as I woke up. I have to admit, listeners, I kind of miss those mysterious men in white hazmat suits. I feel like I have a…connection with the ones in my house, you know? Like, usually, one of them hands me the orange juice if it’s too far away, which is very nice of him, but this morning I had to get up and get it myself. I know that we’re not technically supposed to acknowledge that they exist, but…I wish they’d come back around.

Oh, intern Barb is getting ready to go to her party! She’s putting on her jacket, and waving at me. Bye, Barb! Have a good time at your party! Make sure to stay safe, and if anyone’s drinking, call me and I’ll pick you up.

…right. I forgot. You have parents to do that. Well, sorry. Have fun anyway! But be sure to be back here by eleven. You promised to work a few extra hours to make up for the time at the party, and besides, it’s not like those bills are going to organize themselves! Oh, don’t roll your eyes at me. And—oh yes, with that, let’s go now to the weather.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJL-lCzEXgI>

We lost a big part of our community today, listeners. Benny Hammond will never make another burger, will never say “One hot dog with fries and a strawberry milkshake”, will never go fishing, will never shout at me again for trying to put extra whipped cream on my milkshake. Benny’s Burgers, such a vital, fatty, greasy, delicious part of this town, will never open again. He will be missed dearly by all who knew him.

And yet…life goes on. We go about our daily business as normal, going to parties, and receiving mysterious phone calls and hands reaching from the walls. We carry on, the way we always do.

And even though it seems like the darkest days are ahead of us—don’t worry, Hawkins. Things will get better, I’m sure of it! The light is at the end of the tunnel, and it’s getting closer. It’s a strange, red-colored light, and it’s oddly cold and harsh, but still. It’s there.

And so, I bid you a very fond goodnight, Hawkins.


	3. Float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in Hawkins continue to get stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm on a roll  
> (kidding actually i have a few of the chapters prewritten because i had a period of spaz writing)  
> (incidentally, this is the last prewritten chapter and now i have to *gasp* WORK ON NEW CONTENT)  
> (so if the update timeline slows down, sorry about that)

Episode Three:

Nothing is as it seems, and yet it is exactly as it seems.

Welcome…to Hawkins.

Am I the only one who likes Coca-Cola? I can’t be, right? I know a lot of people like Coke better, but for me, nothing beats the original. Something about Coca-Cola is just so…powerful. Whenever I drink it, I feel like I’m connected somehow to the secrets this town holds. Like Coca-Cola is somehow important to this story that we’re all living in.

No, I was not paid to say this. I like Coca-Cola, okay?

Oh, yes. Our top story today. Will Byers is still missing, and Jim Hopper—you know, the chief of police? –went out to the vague yet menacing laboratory, just outside of town. We visited the laboratory soon after to obtain a comment on this new development, and were introduced to a Dr Martin Brenner, who, according to himself, is a pediatrician. When asked for comment, Dr Brenner said that the laboratory had nothing to hide, and then began to laugh. After composing himself, Dr Brenner put his hands over his eyes and said “You can’t see me, I’m invisible” before edging out of the room. We then woke up hours later in the forest, disoriented and unable to remember how we’d gotten there.

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, was seen at the general store today, buying Christmas lights. When we went to visit her, she had strung up the Christmas lights all over her house, most of them in her living room and leading to Will’s room. When asked about them, Joyce said “Because they’re…pretty” in a distracted sort of way before lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke into our faces.

Our intern, Barb, didn’t come back from the Harrington party last night, which, frankly, was kind of rude. She promised that she would work late after the party to help us file some documents, and never showed up. We called Barb’s mother, but she said that she thought Barb had stayed the night at the station, or with her friend Nancy. Wherever Barb is—don’t forget to organize those bills!

Jim Hopper—you know, the chief of police? –has gone to the library to search for clues about Will’s whereabouts. I’m not sure if he thinks if Will is hiding out in the library or something, but he and his officer Powell have been seen pacing around, and reading documents with heavy frowns and loud sighs. Whatever they’re doing, it must be important. Or, maybe they’re just reading about those _Russians._ Ugh. 

Hawkins Power and Light would like to remind you to save electricity. It’s good for the environment! When you leave a room, turn off the light. Always make sure never to leave your refrigerator open. Also, when changing a fuse box, always use caution. Wear rubber gloves if you can, or you might get electrocuted. Finally, if you happen to find any hidden cameras in your home, don’t worry! We installed those cameras to make sure that you are getting the best service that you pay for, as well as little things like making sure you aren’t socializing with any mysterious, short-haired children without telling us about it. Remember to never turn off, cover up, or acknowledge the cameras. Do so, and you will be very sorry indeed.

Also, we apologize for the power outages. Rest assured that Hawkins Power and Light is doing everything possible to ensure that the situation is neutralized!

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, says that another hand from the wall tried to grab Holly Wheeler, who is a toddler. Also, the Christmas lights have started flashing again. Joyce told us this while hiding in a crawl space, with her knees very close to her face, cradling a ball of tangled Christmas lights. Apparently, Will has been speaking to her from the electricity, one blink for yes and two blinks for no. She asked him if he was safe, but the lights blinked twice, which either means no or that the electricity is acting up again. More on this story as it develops.

Nancy Wheeler, intern Barb’s best friend, called in a little while ago to tell us that Barb’s car is in the same place it was last night before the party. She says that she went to Steve’s house, where the party happened, and looked around for any clues to where Barb might have gone. There was a strange sound, coming from deep within the forest. Nancy walked to the woods, thinking it might be Barb, her breath misting in front of her in the chill November air. Then, a shadow flashed by. Nancy thinks that something terrible might have happened to Barb. Personally, listeners, I have to say I’m suspicious. I mean, intern Barb just happened to vanish on the night that she agreed to organize our bills, which she had been putting off for some time. She’s probably just skipping out on us today, or something.

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, has recently, as in the last three minutes, started painting letters on her wall, and hanging up the lights so that each bulb matches up with one letter. “It’s to communicate with Will, wherever he is!” she told us. “He’s talking to me through the lights!” Joyce then jumped, spun around, and said “Did you see that? Did you see that? One of the lights just blinked!” We were too busy edging away slowly to ask any follow-up questions about this.

And now, for a public service announcement.

Alligators: can they kill your children?

Yes.

Listeners, oh, listeners, I have some awful news. A body has been pulled out of the Quarry. It’s…oh, no, listeners, it’s Will Byers himself. His hair lies flat and wet against his cold forehead. His clothes are soaked with water, and his arms are limp, dripping water from his frozen fingers. To the family of Will Byers…our hearts here at Hawkins Community Radio are with you on this sad, sad night. Let’s…let’s all just go to the weather now, listeners…

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jhocSCSZzk>

We’re back.

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, was seen running down the street, screaming about a monster that had just climbed out of her walls. I’m sure she meant it metaphorically. We all feel as though a monster has crawled out of our walls, listeners. Will Byers, just twelve years old, is dead. His body lies cold and empty at the morgue, and all of us, tonight, are reminded of our own morality. Nothing lasts forever, listeners. Not even the seemingly endless, carefree days of childhood.

I fear that a dark time has come over our fair village, Hawkins. The worst may not yet be over for us. As unlikely as it may be…the hard times may only be just beginning.

My heart is heavy tonight, listeners. To Joyce and Jonathan Byers…we are deeply sorry for your loss. The town is behind you tonight. Or…most of us, anyway. I can’t speak for everybody.

With that, I will now say good night, Hawkins.

Goodnight.


	4. It's Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle school holds an assembly to remember Will Byers. Also, Jim Hopper investigates the lab, and the radio station has a few technical issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this in record time (aren't you proud?)  
> a lot happens in this episode, so this one is fairly longer than the other ones. hopefully i can keep up this length, but no promises  
> also for those of you who are relying on this for the basic plot of stranger things (looking at you, SoulStealer1987), there might be a few things in this chapter that won't make sense  
> but hopefully you get a general idea of what's going on  
> (also if you don't get it, then there's always youtube)

We all have a purpose. The question is, once we’ve fulfilled our purpose, is there any reason we should still be alive?

Welcome…to Hawkins.

Yesterday, we lost one of our own. Will Byers, the boy who had been missing for quite a few days, turned up drowned in the local quarry. Today, we will attempt to carry out our day-to-day routines. We will wake up, eat our breakfasts, kiss our husbands and wives on the way out the door and try to pretend that our goodbye greetings aren’t really goodbyes. We will go about our daily occupations with a fixed, strained smile on our faces, our lips and cheeks quivering with the knowledge of our own morality. When we finally pull into our driveways and hurriedly unlock our doors and rush inside, we will let ourselves relax when we see our families, still alive and well. But later that night, we will stare at the ceiling, imagining hearing rustling footsteps and strange sounds outside our windows. The clocks will seem to stop in the dead of night, when the noises seem quietest and loudest all at once. And we will know fear.

In related news, the middle school will today be holding a small assembly commemorating the death of young Will Byers. All students and faculty are encouraged to attend and join the town in mourning. There will be speeches from the principal, some of Will’s teachers, and a mysterious man in a white hazmat suit, who will remind us very forcefully that the vague yet menacing laboratory, just outside of town, had nothing to do with any of this, and we would do well to remember that our very lives are controlled by the eye of Hawkins Power and Light.

Jim Hopper—you know, the chief of police? –says he’s been trying to help Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, come to grips with the tragic death of her youngest son. Joyce, however, is insisting that the visions of monsters coming out of her living room wall and the strange electrical occurrences are not products of grief, but real. “I saw what I saw!” she told us, rocking in the corner of her living room, her eyes wild and red. “It was real. I saw a monster!”

Melvald’s General Store announced today that _[audio feedback]_ what is that sound _[audio feedback]_

_(so come and let me know)_

_(should i stay or should i go?)_

_(should i stay or should i go now?)_

What on earth is going _[audio feedback]_

_(if i go there will be trouble)_

_(and if i stay there will be double)_

Sorry about that, listeners. I’m not sure what happened there. Seems like we ran into more trouble. Probably some wires down, or something. Hawkins Power and Light really needs to step it up. I mean, for the fee I’m paying, I think I ought to be entitled to some decent service out here.

Intern Barb is still missing. Nobody’s seen her…anywhere. Her mother says that Barb has not been home for some time, which is apparently very unlike Barb. Her car is now missing from the lonely, forested street outside of the Harrington house, so we assume she drove away somewhere. Curiously, a few mysterious men in white hazmat suits were recently seen in that area. Probably unrelated, I’m sure.

The mysterious, short-haired child is also…gone! I’m not sure where she went. I have to admit, listeners, I kind of miss her. Or him. I’m not really…sure of the gender. Well, wherever they are, I hope they’re safe! Hopefully they turn up soon!

We may be missing the mysterious, short-haired child, but we have gained a new addition: Eleanor. Eleanor is from Sweden, she says, and is visiting her cousin, Mike Wheeler. To break my usual journalistic impartiality, listeners, I have to say: she’s just adorable. She hasn’t said much at all, instead choosing to simply stare at everyone, but that’s probably because she’s just shy about her accent or something. We hope you enjoy Hawkins, Eleanor! Hopefully everything clears up during your stay here.

Let’s have a look at the children’s fun fact science corner.

You are alone. Alone and wandering in circles, calling out the names of your loved ones, hoping someone will come to rescue you.

But no one is coming.

The air is cold, and you shiver, inhaling the toxic air and exhaling the spores away. The clouds above are red and angry, just waiting for you.

Something moves behind you. You hear a noise, like growling but also unlike it entirely, and you realize that there is danger here.

Then lighting sparks the thick, deadly sky, and you see a towering shape bearing down on you, made of smoke and rot and the death that it brings everywhere it goes. And you realize just how fragile, how easily destroyed your tiny, not-yet-full-grown body is, and how close you are to never growing up.

This has been our children’s fun fact science corner!

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, has been seen and heard running around and screaming “THAT BODY ISN’T WILL! MY WILL ISN’T DEAD!” at random passer-by and several pigeons. Jonathan, her son, apparently had a shouting match with her in the middle of the street. Something about…funeral planning, or something. Jonathan was last seen with Nancy Wheeler, intern Barb’s best friend, holding a few photos and talking in hushed tones.

Jim Hopper—you know, the chief of police? –says that the body in the morgue isn’t real! He says that he questioned the officer who found Will’s body, and apparently the officer said that “they” were going to kill them all. When he searched the body, he found that it wasn’t Will’s body at all, but instead a rubber doll stuffed with cotton. I honestly don’t know what to make of this, listeners. Maybe it’s some sort of weird art statement, or something like that. Maybe those _Russians_ are pulling pranks on us again. For shame, Russia. For shame.

Let’s look now at _[audio feedback]_

Is this seriously happening again? _[audio feedback]_

_(mom!)_

_(it’s like it's home)_

_(but it's so dark)_

_(it's so dark and empty)_

_(and it's cold)_

_[audio feedback]_ really, if Hawkins Power and Light can’t resolve this problem, I’m going to be reporting them. To whom, I don’t know, but still. This is getting ridiculous! Let’s just…oh, let’s just go now to the weather.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BN1WwnEDWAM>

We’re back.

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, says that she heard her son calling her name. Says that she ripped down her wallpaper and saw a window into another dimension. Says that her son was on the other end of the window, weak and terrified, telling her to run, that a monster was coming. She told us this while sitting crouched on her couch, holding an axe. Apparently, she had taken the axe and cut a hole in her wall, hoping it would lead to her son, but in fact only lead to her own front yard.

Jim Hopper—you know, the chief of police? –is apparently not responding to calls. His truck was last seen parked outside of the vague, yet menacing laboratory, just outside of town, and part of the fence had been cut away just enough to allow someone his size to walk through.

I suddenly feel very cold, listeners. As though there is some other presence, greater than us, greater than anything we have ever known. It knows we exist, and it is not happy. It wants us all dead. We are standing at the threshold of new and terrible truths, things that we are not meant to know and things that we do not want to know. I fear that darker times are ahead, listeners.

Especially because Hawkins Power and Light can’t seem to keep our electricity going well.

And with that, I bid you all a cautious good night, Hawkins.

Good night.


	5. Funerals and Forests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town holds a funeral for Will Byers--or at least, the fake Will Byers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so um  
> didn't really mean to go so long before posting this  
> sorry you guys  
> school has started back up and is a total bitch  
> and i have midterms next week that i am absolutely dreading  
> this one might be a tad bit disappointing  
> sorry about that

Episode 5

Stranger things have happened. But They don’t want you to know about them.

Welcome…to Hawkins.

Jim Hopper—you know, the chief of police –says that he broke into the vague yet menacing laboratory, just outside of town last night. He says that he saw a massive, glowing portal to what looked like another dimension, before he was discovered and knocked out. He woke up this morning confused, and tore apart his house looking for a bug which, as it turns out, was there after all. “They’re watching me!” Jim told us. “Look, there’s someone right now!” He pointed to a mysterious man in a white hazmat suit, who quickly picked up some leaves, tried to look like a bush, and began whistling innocently.

The friends of Will Byers, who, as it turns out, is not dead, say that they know where Will is. According to Mike Wheeler and his adorable cousin from Sweden, Eleanor, Will is trapped in an alternate dimension, something they’ve started calling “the Upside-Down.” They say that Will and the monster are trapped in the same place, but that Will has managed to escape the monster thus far. Kids and their imaginations, am I right? My niece is just as imaginative. Like, last week, she said that she was not my niece but was, in fact, the drummer for a punk rock band called the Purple People Eaters. Just adorable.

Joyce Byers, way out on the edge of town, is joined today by her ex-husband, Lonnie. Apparently, Lonnie has managed to convince her that everything she’s seen and heard is all in her head. He’s also fixed up that giant hole in the wall of her house. That’s nice of you, Lonnie.

Today is going to be a very sad day, listeners. The day we’ve been dreading. Today is the funeral for Will. Mind you, there isn’t going to be a body to bury, because the body they pulled out of the water is fake, but still. I’m told it will be a very sad occasion. The vague yet menacing laboratory, just outside of town, apologized today for the fake corpse. They said that it had all been a practical joke, but it wasn’t as funny as they had pictured it being. The body is still going to be buried, for some reason, which the vague yet menacing laboratory said is part of the whole joke. “We’re sure he’s dead, anyway,” said a representative from underneath someone’s bed earlier today. “Like, 99% sure. Trust us on this.”

Let’s now take a look at sports.

It’s going to be a good season for you basketball fans out there! The Hawkins High School Tigers are having their best year yet. John Lewis is their newest addition to the team, and is a giant, glowing, pulsating hole in space-time. John has been one of this season’s biggest stars, helping to propel the Tigers into the championship. Asked for a statement, John made some creaking noises and made a perfect basket by using one of its many tentacles to throw the ball. A few mysterious men in white hazmat suits told us that they’re excited to see how this year’s basketball season turns out, and that they will be watching very, _very, VERY CLOSELY._

This has been sports.

Mike Wheeler and his small, quiet, adorable cousin, Eleanor, dropped by earlier today to tell us that they now believe that Will Byers is not dead, but is in fact trapped within an alternate dimension, populated by a monster they’re calling a “demogorgon.” “Upside-down,” Eleanor whispered to us from behind her fingers, which was the only thing she said the entire time. These kids and their imaginations. What’s next? The alternate dimension is what’s been causing all these power outages?

Scott, the science teacher at Hawkins Middle School, gave us a long and complicated explanation, involving something about a man on a tightrope and a bunch of insects. Cecil Palmer, host of Hawkins Community Radio and yours truly, was too busy looking at his perfectly combed, beautifully shiny mustache to pay attention. Instead, Palmer made several “uh-huh” noises while watching Scott’s perfect mustache move with his beautiful, incredibly hard to understand words.

We’re receiving word that intern Barb’s car has been found at the local bus station. Intern Barb has been missing for…quite a few days now, actually. Looks like she ran away to get out of that paperwork, which is just inconsiderate. Strangely, her car was seen not too long ago near the Harrington home, surrounded by mysterious men in hazmat suits, but perhaps that was just…a coincidence. Probably just the tow truck crew, or…something.

Oh, listeners, we have a…guest with is in the studio today! The guest is not moving or speaking, but instead is standing underneath a bloodstained sheet. There seem to be things moving underneath the sheet, as though many insects were writhing beneath the fabric.

The guest is handing me a piece of paper…let’s see what this is…oh! It’s a picture of…Intern Barb! This is a nice picture, but—huh. Whoever that was just…vanished. Weird.

Anyway, this is a nice picture. Since this is radio and you can’t see it, I’ll just…describe it you. It’s Intern Barb, sitting by a swimming pool. Her legs are dangling in the water, and she’s looking down at her hands. And there’s some sort of smudge in the background—maybe a development flaw or something? It looks oddly humanoid—almost like a person, but the arms go down to its knees and end in sharp claws, and the face has no eyes or nose or mouth.

I’m sure it’s nothing. But it’s nice to have a little something to remember Intern Barb and those responsibilities she shirked off of. I’ll hang it up right here, on my bulletin board!

Speaking of Intern Barb, her friend Nancy, along with Jonathan Byers, were last seen wandering the woods holding weapons. When questioned, they said that they were going to find some sort of “monster” and kill it. I don’t know…don’t Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers seem a little old to be playing these kinds of games? And with all the terrible things happening in Hawkins…it may not be very wise.

Clouds are coming, listeners. The night draws close.

And with that, I take you now to the weather.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyYbiw4qPIc>

We’re back.

Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers were just seen coming out of the forest. Nancy was covered in some sort of slimy, foul-smelling liquid, shivering in the cold night air.

Nancy says that when she was in the woods, she and Jonathan found a deer. It was injured, lying on the ground as if it had been shot. But just as they were going to mercy-kill it—the deer was dragged away into the shadows. They followed the path of the skid marks, only to find the marks led right to the base of a tree—and at the base of the tree was a hole that went into another world.

Nancy said that she was still in the forest when she came out of the portal—but it was not the same forest, not really. The air was colder and burned the lungs. Strange spores floated in the air, and many thick, pulsating vines webbed the forest floor. And she saw a horrible creature feasting on the corpse of the deer.

Jonathan tells us that he heard Nancy screaming his name, but did not see her anywhere. Her words had some sort of echoing quality, as though she were speaking through a thick barrier or some kind. Then her hand reached out through the tree, and when she came out, she said she had seen the monster.

I’m…I’m honestly not really sure what to think, listeners. Because I’m looking right now at the picture of Intern Barb, sitting by the swimming pool. Could it be that the monster took Intern Barb? And if so—could that mean the government is lying to us about where she really went?

Is Intern Barb—could she be--?

Oh-h-h-h-h, listeners. Dark times are ahead of us.

We may never be the same again.

I bid you a cautious, tremulous good night, Hawkins.

Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aggghhh this was too short  
> (that's what she said)  
> (hi i'm a sixteen year old boy who watches too much of The Office)  
> also yep the host has a name now  
> i didn't really want to name him anything different because weird vibes  
> so instead i'm going to say that this is an alternate universe version of cecil in a world where night vale is in fact located in Indiana and pretends to be at least mostly normal  
> because fanfiction reasons  
> hope you guys liked it


	6. a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, just a note. sorry to disappoint anybody who actually cares :p

ok i swear i haven't forgotten about this (even if everybody else has)

i've got a lot going on right now but there should be a new chapter sometime soon. i've been churning out a sci fi story on my laptop. it's not stranger things--it's a no-fandom story, but i've gotten up to a good amount of pages. let me know if you want me to post it. i've kind of stopped working on _mostly void, partially spores_ as of late but i promise i'm gonna get back to it.

i don't really have an excuse because of the coronavirus and the whole shutdown thing, but i'm gonna start working on it soon. promise! 

i'm being super bold and assuming that people actually care about this, but i got some good reviews early on, so i think it's an okay bet to make. 

new chapter will be up sometime soon. sorryyyyyy 

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to let me know what you thought  
> if you thought this was good, let me know!  
> if you think i should never write again and just give up and go back to doing something that will actually lead to a life career, let me know anyway.


End file.
